<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many Hunters Does It Take to Exorcize a Demon? by foxthefanboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105365">How Many Hunters Does It Take to Exorcize a Demon?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxthefanboi/pseuds/foxthefanboi'>foxthefanboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mute!Sam [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mute Sam Winchester, Sassy Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxthefanboi/pseuds/foxthefanboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forgot the words to the exorcism spell. Sam can't speak. They work with what they've got.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mute!Sam [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many Hunters Does It Take to Exorcize a Demon?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">They had the demon right where they wanted it, stuck in the middle of a Devil’s trap in the middle of this half-rotten abandoned house. Its human host, a pudgy middle-aged man, was—they were pretty sure—still living, so all they had to do was exorcise it.</p><p class="p1">“You’re headed straight back to hell,” Dean said, walking in a slow circle around the demon. He took a deep breath. One simple spell, and this demon’s day would be ruined for good. “Exorcize... Exorcizas te…” What were the next words? Dean glanced sheepishly at Sam.</p><p class="p1"><em>You forgot the words,</em> Sam signed to him. No raised eyebrows indicating a question. Just a flat statement.</p><p class="p1">“Just give me a second,” Dean whispered to him. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the words of the spell. The first few came back to him when he concentrated. <em>Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Satanica… Omnis… Omnis spiritus satanica…?</em> It sounded sort of right, but not quite.</p><p class="p1"><em>Remember yet?</em> Sam signed to him. He crossed his arms, throwing Dean an exasperated look.</p><p class="p1">“Look, this is our third demon exorcism!” he growled, trying to remain quiet enough so the demon couldn’t hear them. “Give me a break!”</p><p class="p1">“Everything going okay?” the demon asked, pacing around the edge of the trap. It watched Sam and Dean with a hint of amusement on its face.</p><p class="p1"><em>Paper?</em> Sam signed. The way this case had gone down, they were mostly out of resources. No cell coverage, the Impala parked two miles away, all of their books and notes back in the motel.</p><p class="p1">“You know it?” Dean asked.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Great. Well, can you…” He wiggled his fingers in the air. “Fingerspell it or something?”</p><p class="p1">Sam let out a short, silent laugh. <em>Try to keep up</em>. Dean was a fluent reader of fingerspelling, so he didn’t think it would be a problem. <em>E-X-O-R-C-I-Z-A-M-U-S-T-E-O-M-N-I-S-I-M-U-N-D-U-S-S-P-I-R-I-T-</em>… He held up a hand to stop Sam. He had been wrong. The words were too long and too Latin to put together in his head.</p><p class="p1">“Hold on, hold on,” Dean said. He ruffled around in his jacket pockets and pulled out a napkin. He held it up and waved it victoriously. “Paper.”</p><p class="p1"><em>Pen? </em>Sam signed.</p><p class="p1">Dean patted his jean pockets. Cell phone, some spare change… There! A pencil. He took it out. It was a short, eraser-less pencil from a bar’s trivia night. “This work?”</p><p class="p1">Sam rolled his eyes but grabbed the pencil and napkin. He unfolded the napkin all the way and rested it on a nearby, half-collapsed table. He ignored the phone number of the hot girl Dean had been flirting with last night and started scribbling the spell onto it.</p><p class="p1">He passed it to Dean a couple of minutes later after he’d finished.</p><p class="p1">“Took you long enough,” Dean said.</p><p class="p1"><em>Just read it</em>, Sam signed, and Dean smirked.</p><p class="p1">“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…”</p><p class="p1">The demon was gone less than a minute later.</p><p class="p1">“Enjoy hell, you son of a bitch,” Dean said, crumbling up the napkin and stuffing it in his pocket as he looked down at the now-unconscious ex-host.</p><p class="p1">Sam patted Dean’s arm to get his attention and Dean turned to look at him. <em>I only keep you around for your voice</em>, he signed. <em>It’s all you’ve got going for you.</em></p><p class="p1">“Hey!” Dean said defensively, quickly trying and failing to come up with a retort.</p><p class="p1">Sam was already lifting up the unconscious guy left on the floor, and he shot Dean a pointed look.</p><p class="p1">Dean rolled his eyes and went to help.</p><p class="p1">There was no doubt about it though, when they got back to the motel, he was going to brush up on his exorcism incantations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>